


Taemin's World

by drainbamage954 (cats_cradle6766)



Series: Models and Music [6]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle6766/pseuds/drainbamage954
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The side life of Taemin the Driver~ *companion story to the Model's and Music Series*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taemin's World

**Author's Note:**

> A final side shot for the Model's and Music Series. Originally written in 11/2012.

Alarm clocks had to be the most obnoxious pieces of machinery known to mankind. They woke you from the peaceful slumber where dreams wove and intersected in nonsense that only makes sense when you’re in them with all of the subtly of a tractor. 

And Taemin hates them. 

To Taemin, alarm clocks are just the representation of yet another day of work where he puts on a nice suit, a silly hat, and sits on his phone most of the day trying to best his high scores on _Temple Run, Angry Birds,_ and fooling around with the new mobile version of _Minecraft_. It is the symbol of another monotonous day where he drives people places in a car and is polite only because he doesn’t have to actually talk aside from the occasional “Where to today, sir?” and the “We’re here, sir” which are incredibly easy to say if he’s honest with himself. At least Kris isn’t oppressively talkative like some of his previous employers had been. 

And Taemin respects that about Kris. Granted, there is a lot to respect about Kris. Aside from his apparent taste in men, but Taemin’s not entirely one to judge considering the last girl he dated snorted when she laughed and always forgot to brush her teeth in the morning. But it’s a good job compared to the other occupations he could be stuck with. 

Pulling himself from bed, Taemin drags a hand through is hair and resists the urge to chuck his blaring alarm clock into the wall. Mostly just because it would require him to get a new clock and he’d probably dent the wall. Mornings are always the same routine. Wake up at five, shower half asleep and brush teeth, get dressed with eyes closed (it’s mostly simple anyway), shove energy bar in mouth, chew, leave house and grab a coffee before taking the train across town and going to pick up Kris in the car he can only dream of ever owning. 

That is the ultimate perk to this job. 

The wheels. 

Taemin doesn’t really want to consider how much Kris’s various automobiles cost but hot damn are they nice cars. Taemin once pondered why Kris never drives himself but then stopped because that would also be considering himself without a job. And Taemin likes having a job. 

“Good morning, darling,” Taemin says, smiling tiredly as he opens the door to the _Astin Martin,_ chauffeur gloves against the sleek black handle. Sliding into the drivers seat he lets out a small sigh. 

Damn cars are awesome. 

It’s kind of been a forever love of Taemin’s. He was always that kid who would walk by a car when he was young and just stare, resisting the urge to reach out and touch because his father kept such a close eye. He was also the kid who would would collect match cars and judge his friends on their choices because they clearly had no idea what they were doing with their car selections. And he was that teenager in high school who elected to take the auto-mechanics class and snuck off during 6th period to go tinker with engines. He is now that guy who remains relatively quiet and polite and knows not to bring up his love of cars, perhaps bordering on obsession, because most of the people who share his love are either super assholes or have the intelligence of apple pie. 

Taemin turns the ignition and sighs as the car purrs to life. Now that is a beautiful sound. Pulling out of the parking garage, Taemin relaxes back into the seat and allows a smile to spread over his face. Yeah, okay, so his job really isn’t that bad at all. 

Kris is looking perfect and stern and professional, small frown on his face as he adjusts his cuffs and barely looks at Taemin as the chauffeur greets him in the apartment lobby. 

“We need to go to 2NE1 again today to work out the final details on the show this week,” Kris says, eyes on the paperwork in his lap as he sits imperiously in the back seat, Taemin seated with amazing posture in the drivers as he pulls out into the early morning traffic. Thank Christ that no one sees the need to really be driving around at six fucking forty five in the morning. Why Kris always seems to think that getting to work before the majority of the staff are even through breakfast is always beyond Taemin. 

But Taemin doesn't question Kris on this. 

Because Kris might kill him if he did. 

And Taemin likes to be alive for the most part. 

“Of course, sir,” Taemin says, giving a small nod as he changes lanes and smirks at the double take from the woman in the SUV beside him. Yeah, this car is sexy. Yeah, Taemin is awesome in his super sleek chauffeur uniform. You drool over this, lady. You drink this whole scene in. This car you will never be lucky enough to touch. 

“And I need you to pick up Chanyeol around nine,” Kris continues, frowning at a report as the gears shift in the engine and the clutch eases under Taemin’s foot. 

Goddamn it. Taemin hates picking up Chanyeol because the man seems to never understand the simplicity of being quiet for five seconds. Taemin sometimes wonders if he ever needs to actually respond to Chanyeol’s incessant talk or if Chanyeol just talks because it gives him something to do with his mouth. 

“Certainly, sir,” Taemin says pleasantly, turning down an exit ramp easily and smiling at the rumble of the engine. “Am I to assume he will be accompanying you to 2NE1?”

“No,” Kris says, glancing up. “He will not.”

Taemin gives a curt nod. “Understood, sir.” Well, that’s good at least. He doesn’t have to endure Kris turning into mush around the happy clown. 

They arrive at EXO M at exactly 7:15, just like every other stupid day, and Kris doesn't really do much to acknowledge his existence aside from a small inclination of his head that Taemin knows to interpret as ‘your job is done. Now fuck off until I need you again.’ Taemin appreciates Kris’s mode of communication. It’s so simple and concise.

As Taemin has about an hour before he has to do anything remotely constructive, he settles down the nearby coffee shop that Luhan, the Chief secretary, often frequents in varying degrees of exhaustion. He pulls out his phone and proceeds to blow up piggies for an hour before finally downing his coffee and once more hopping into the car and getting Chanyeol. 

Taemin doesn’t keep track of how many times he nods in feigned interest at Chanyeol’s incessant babble or how many useless _‘really?’_ s and _‘how interesting’_ s he says but Chanyeol seems pleased, giving Taemin a cheerful wave before bounding from the car and walking with relative degrees of coordination into EXO M. 

Taemin snorts. 

Half an hour later, Taemin’s phone goes off in the middle of _Temple Run_ and Luhan tells him with his typical professionalism that there has been a change of plans and he is to go fetch CL and Bom and their models from 2NE1 and bring them to EXO M in a timely fashion. Which, in Luhan terms, means right the fuck now. 

Taemin doesn’t sigh. Instead, he slides into the drivers seat again, smirking at the feel of leather, and turns on the radio after thrumming the engine to life. A strange combination of beatbox, indie sounds, and thrumming bass rumble through the speakers and he smiles. 

This. 

Is style. 

Because really there’s nothing like feeling badass in an awesome car while a dubstep indie dance mix fills the air between. This is the best part of the job. Feeling like a badass behind the wheel, where Taemin can take off his stupid chauffeur cap, lean back in the seat of the car with the rare fleeting feeling of celebrity status, and drive with one hand and live every fantasy he’s ever had. 

The only thing missing is a hot chick in the front seat wearing a short shirt and too large shades. 

The drive to 2NE1 is too short. CL and Bom and the sticks of people who file in the car with plastic expressions are all appropriately quiet. Though that may be because CL is fucking weird. 

Taemin sits in the front lobby, out of view of most people, and builds a castle in Minecraft because he has nothing better to do. 

Then the elevator dings and all hell breaks loose. CL storms out, hair wild and eyes furious and a large angry red mark on her left jaw as her nose bleeds slightly. She looks even more terrifying than usual. Kris has her by the upper arm and looks deadly serious and is followed by an apprehensive but also very pleased looking Chanyeol and Bom who just looks exasperated at everything. CL is yelling things that don’t really make sense and Kris’s mouth is pressed tight as Luhan and Tao wander out of the elevator next, Tao looking terrifyingly happy and Luhan grinning in what is clearly unhealthy degrees of amusement. Last wanders out the tan model Taemin remembers as Kai, who is currently shirtless and wearing nothing but skin tight leather pants and is followed by Lay, the model he’s supposedly dating, who has on what is maybe a fisherman’s net and possibly hot red boy shorts. 

CL starts screaming what isn’t really English because it’s mostly profanity and apparently Kris’s patience is at an all time low because he finally stops walking and yells at the top of his lungs _“SHUT UP, YOU HEINOUS WOMAN!”_ and CL finally snaps her mouth closed, glaring instead and possibly trying to set Kris on fire. 

“I refuse to work with this,” CL hisses, fists clenched and trying to wrench her arm from Kris’s grip.

“Good,” Kris growls, glaring back. “I refuse to allow you to treat my employees and associates with such blatant disregard and distain. Now get the fuck out.”

Bom puts her head in one hand and just shakes her head. CL looks like someone hit her…. Again. Unless Taemin is misreading the injury on her face and she just walked into a door or something. 

“You can’t kick me out,” CL spits, leaning up into Kris’s personal space. Kris just looks annoyed and slightly disgusted. 

“I can and I will unless you agree to behave like a civilized human,” Kris says through clenched teeth. Taemin watches from over his phone and hopes no one sees him. 

The next second CL does something that looks like lunge at Kris and Lay steps forward at the same time as Tao and they grab CL and pull her away before she can lay a finger on their CEO, who’s face has darkened significantly. Tao looks positively gleeful as he seems to intentionally elbow CL in the throat and she coughs. 

“Oops,” the designer says, not looking at all apologetic as CL glares at him. “My mistake.”

“Unhand me,” CL scathes and Tao and Yixing take one look at each other before dropping her on her ass where she lets out an indignant shriek. 

Kris turns slightly softer eyes to Bom, who just looks extremely exasperated and defeated. “I’m sorry, Bom,” Kris says, and holds out a hand. “But I-“

“No, I’m sorry,” Bom says, and waves Kris’s hand away. “I should have more control over my designer.” She shoots a dark look to CL who is still sprawled on the floor and looking at everyone with venom. “I don’t want this to destroy the show for this week. We’ve already done too much.”

Kris blinks. “We’re not working with CL anymore,” he states flatly. 

“That’s fine,” Bom says as CL lets out an indignant shriek. _“Shut up!”_ Bom snaps and CL snaps her mouth closed. “Would it be too much trouble if Tao takes over the rest of the show?”

Tao looks, if possible, even more gleeful and it’s goddamn terrifying. Taemin briefly wonders if he’ll celebrate by killing everyone in a mile radius on a euphoric homicidal rampage. “Not at all,” Tao says and Taemin shivers at his smile. “I would be delighted to take over from here.”

CL glares at everyone. 

“Wonderful,” Bom says and goes to collect CL from the floor, where she jerks violently away before pushing herself up properly. “I’ll see you tomorrow with the models and we can finish the details before the show on Friday. We’ll take a taxi home. If you would be so kind as to send the models back by the end of the day.”

“Of course,” Kris says with a cordial nod. “I’ll have Taemin take them back at the end of the day.”

Taemin has the vague urge to huff at the prospect of extra work later but pushes it down as Bom leaves with a fuming CL and Chanyeol turns to Kris with stars in his eyes. 

“You punched her in the face,” Chanyeol says, and sounds slightly awestruck. 

Kris shrugs and casually laces his fingers with Chanyeol’s eyes still hard as they watch CL and Bom push through the large glass doors of the company. “She insulted you.”

“She called you an overloud horrific giraffe of a human being except with more profanity and condescending snide,” Tao supplies helpfully. 

“Exactly,” Kris says, finally turning to Chanyeol and a small soft smile spreads over his mouth. “Only I can insult you and call you a giraffe,” he says and the words are gentle with affection. 

Chanyeol looks like he’s about to explode from happiness as he practically throws his arms around Kris and crashes into him in an entirely overzealous hug. Kris looks stupidly happy as he wraps his arms around Chanyeol carefully but with no less enthusiasm and buries his head in Chanyeol’s slightly fluffy hair. 

Taemin thinks later, as he drives to 2NE1 with five extremely attractive models sitting in the car with him as dubstep techno dance music drifts from the speakers, that he probably works for the weirdest company in the city. But at least it’s entertaining.

THE FINAL VERY END


End file.
